


Nostalgia

by RyftWyrd



Series: Prompts/random [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Post-Pacifist Route, Spoilers, Underfell, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyftWyrd/pseuds/RyftWyrd
Summary: Frisk leaves the mountain. Drabble, one-shot, written years ago and found in my old notes.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> CW for one swear at the very end.

It's done.

You meet Asriel's green eyes and grin at him.

He... actually did it.

He takes your hand and nods once, in a grim restraint of his excitement.

Together.

You walk out of the cave.

And into the sun.

Asriel shields his eyes with one paw. You grip his other paw a bit tighter.

"We... should tell the others." He says finally.

"We should." You rest your chin on his shoulder and stare at his wide eyes as he drinks in the view.

He looks down at you and nods again. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

"We've got all the time in the world, Azzy. There's no rush."

"I'm sick of timelines, Frisk."

"Hmm." You pat his ears. "Shall we?"

Asriel leads you gallantly back into the cave.

\------

Toriel and Asgore were equally eager to claim the newly reformed(literally) Asriel back under their respective and very separate wings. Before they could get into a heated debate(also very literally), Asriel stated that he would be living with Papyrus. This came as a shock to all but the Great and Terrible Papyrus himself, who is most certainly never shocked.

You went back and visited Mettaton. He stood beside his estranged cousins Mad and Napstablook, discussing the future of a film industry that would produce only the most epic and tragic of romances. You suggested that they produce merchandise in the shape of Mettaton's face. The robot squealed and swung all four arms in various gestures of swooning. Nappstablook translated thusly, "he says it's a great idea... but it sounds awful to me... oh... i'm not supposed to be mean anymore... oh dear........" before he promptly dematerialized. Mad only grinned and said "Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful!"

You visited Muffet in her parlor and drank tea that tasted vaguely crunchy. Most of her inquiries concerned a certain fiery bartender. You patted her pet on the head and thanked it for saving you from those vicious nasty royal guardsies... seriously, could you have gotten any more disgusting?

You gave Muffet's regards to the purple fire-man wiping glasses in a certain reputable establishment. Grillby blushed white and tipped his head to you.

You went back, spoke to all your friends that you made during your trek, smiled and laughed and traded friendly wimpy punches with them. And a rot grew in your stomach, the knowledge that you couldn't drag it out forever.

\----------

Asriel finds you standing underneath the hole you fell through.

You stare down at the flowers, ignoring his presence until he pats your arm with a concerned paw.

"Frisk? They're worried about you."

"I- I was supposed to..." You struggle to verbalize the exact circumstances surrounding your fall.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. Chara... they didn't fall for a very nice reason either." He rests his paw on your shoulder and you grab it.

"You came." You whisper.

"Duh, that's what friends do."

"No... I mean... even when nobody came... you always came."

"N-not always, you idiot, I wasn't exactly helping you in our..."

"I forgave you already. But... you were still there." You twist around to look at him with a teasing smirk. "Even if you were trying to destroy the universe."

"Heh..."

"Stay with me, please? Forever?" You say, the smirk dropping to a sad serious gaze.

"Forever doesn't exist, Frisk." His muzzle twitches goofily.

"It does." You tap his chest. "In here."

"Okay." He says. You rest your head against his shoulder and his fluffy arms wrap around you. "I'll stay."

\---------

Toriel takes your hand in her paw. You look to Sans, who only crinkles his sockets at you. Papyrus and Undyne argue about who will terrify more humans. Flowriel winks at you from beside Papyrus and waves his leaf. Alphys simpers beside Undyne, avoiding Toriel's darting glares.

Asgore nods solemnly to you and youreturn the gesture before starting the ascension with a memorable(and quotable) phrase.

"Let's go scare some motherfuckers."

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone who is still patiently waiting for me to update DSTA, I haven’t been able to focus on anything since my mom raised the dose on my meds. It sucks. I really want to work on it, and I think I have an idea of how to plot it, but I’m just so restless and easily bored by everything. So to y’all, thank you, and we’re working on stabilizing my medication so that I can get back to doing what I love. 
> 
> If you want to help, you could send me prompts in the comment section of what you would like to see happen in DSTA. I can’t promise that I’ll be able to write/post anything in the near future, but if I see a prompt I’m inspired by, I will credit you when I post it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment/kudos to let me know you liked it :D


End file.
